Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is a kind of rheumatic disease, which is a cryptogenic autoimmune disease, shows a chronic progress through repetition of worsening and remission, accompanied by various symptoms in various organs such as skin and joints. In general, it occurs mainly in people between their twenties and forties, and more often in women than men. With respect to a population of 100,000, about 4˜250 people are known to suffer from this disease.
Its exact cause is not proved, but is thought to be inherited, hormonal, caused by environment, certain viruses, extreme overwork, stress, certain drugs, or the like. Further, ultraviolet rays of sunlight are assumed to be one of the important causes. In a case of a genetic cause, even if both parents are patients suffering from the disease, not all of their children or siblings suffer from the disease, and the disease is not infectious to others.
There are highly various symptoms, which show different patterns and progress in patients. The patients show various symptoms such as macules on the skin, joint pain, chest pain, fever, or twinge of the whole body. In general, the first felt.symptoms may include general malaise and fatigue, body weight reduction or fever. In a case of rheumatoid arthritis, a symptom may occur in such a manner that a twinge in small joints of hands or feet gradually progresses into arthredema. Meanwhile, on a face, butterfly-shaped red spots may be found. They may also be found on other body parts, arms, or the back of the hand. Also, the disease may cause hair loss, or may cause the corresponding region to turn white or blue through sunlight exposure, accompanied by pain. It may cause pleurisy or pericarditis, resulting in chest ache during breathing. Also, it may cause inflammation in the kidneys, resulting in hematuria or proteinuria.
The disease is a chronic disease, and often requires continuous treatment. Thus, it may be accompanied by depressive disorder. In a case where the disease invades a central nervous system, a light symptom such as headache may be progressed into a serious symptom such as paralysis of arms and legs or a stroke causing corruption of consciousness. Further, an emotional disturbance or an attention disorder may occur. In many cases, anemia, thrombocytopenia, leucopenia or the like may occur. Especially, thrombocytopenia may cause cerebral hemorrhaging, and thus is required to be taken care of.
SLE causes various symptoms. Accordingly, according to symptoms of respective patients, suitable treatments have to be carried out in such a manner that symptoms can be minimized, inflammatory reactions can be reduced, and normal bodily functions can be maintained. In general, since long-time exposure to UV rays may worsen the disease, it is required to refrain from exposure to sunlight. In an unavoidable case, a UV blocking cream has to be applied. Further, since fatigue or overworking may worsen the disease, appropriate rest or relaxation is very important. The symptoms of SLE and other problems, such as mental stress, occurring during a treatment process may be relieved by talking about the symptoms and problems with friends and family.
At present, for treatment of SLE, a steroid-based therapeutic agent such as corticosteroids (cortisone) or prednisone, NSAIDS (Non Steroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs) such as aspirin, ibuprofen (Motrin, Advil), naproxen (Naprosyn), sulindac (Clinoril), diclofenac (Voltaren), piroxicam (Feldene), ketoprofen (Orudis), diflunisal (Dolobid), nabumetone (Relafen), etodolac (Lodine), oxaprozin (Daypro) or indomethacin (Indocin), an antimalarial agent such as hydroxychloroquine (Plaquenil) or chloroquine (Aralen), and an immunosupressive agent such as Azathiprine (Imuran) or cyclophosphamide (cytoxan) are administered alone or in combination. However, the steroid-based agent may not only cause weight gain, hypersensitivity reaction, excitement, euphoria, depressive disorder or insomnia but also cause predisone in diabetes mellitus, glaucoma or hypertension. Moreover, when used for a long term, it may cause side effects such as cataracts, muscle weakening, bone angionecrosis or osteoporosis. Also, NSAIDS may cause side effects such as gastrointestinal disorder, dyspepsia, enterohemorrhage, headaches, sleepiness, hypertension or renal failure, the antimalarial agent may cause side effects such as rash, pigmentation, alopecia, xeroderma, gastrointestinal injury, anorexia, abdominal distension, vomiting, convulsion, nausea or diarrhea, and the immunosuppressive drug may cause side effects such as anemia, leucopenia or infection possibility increase. Hence, it is urgently required to develop a novel therapeutic agent.